What?
by hollytiger
Summary: Season 4 AU starting from "Feud." Rachel was pregnant. With Finn's baby. Her career was over as she knew it. Finchel and Quick pairings
1. You're What?

What?

by

hollytiger

 _Summary: Season 4 AU starting from "Feud." Rachel was pregnant. With Finn's baby. Her career was over as she knew it. Pairings: Finchel, Quick_

 _Disclaimer: A little take of what would have happened if Rachel really had been pregnant after the "almost" wedding._

 **Chapter 1**

"It was a false positive," Rachel lied to Santana as she walked out of the exam room. In her brain, Rachel was sobbing profusely. Rachel was pregnant. With Finn's baby. Her career was over before it even began.

Rachel was silent the entire way back to the loft with Santana staring at her intensely. Santana sensed something still wasn't right.

"You lied back there to me," said Santana as they entered the loft. Rachel turned to Santana and her eyes widened in horror.

"What?" Rachel replied.

"You're a terrible liar, Berry," Santana snarked. "You can't have two false positives."

Rachel sobbed and Santana took Rachel into her arms.

"I can't tell him, Santana, I can't," Rachel bawled. "It will ruin our whole plan."

"First, you need to get rid of the manwhore," said Santana. "Then you need to fly your sorry little ass to Lima and tell him. Finn needs to know he's going to be a dad."

"I can't," Rachel repeated.

"Yes, you can," said Santana. "And don't you think you're going to hide this from Kurt, because he has the right to know about his future nephew or niece."

"Say what?!" cried a voice and the two turned in horror to find Kurt standing at the door of the loft, his mouth agape and the bags he had been carrying falling to the floor.

"Rachel's pregnant, Kurt," said Santana.

"Santana!" Rachel cried in horror as Kurt's eyes widened and his mouth dropped.

"I'm going to kill Finn," Kurt finally managed to say a moment later.

* * *

After the shock wore off everyone a few days later, Rachel had sent a text to Brody, dumping him on the spot. Little did Rachel know, that Santana had discovered what Brody did at night and called Finn and told him. It was all part of her plan to get Finchel back together and Finn flew out to beat the crap out of Brody.

"Frankenteen, before you go in there," said Santana, "there's something you need to know."

"What?" Finn asked.

"Rachel's pregnant," said Santana. Finn grew silent and angry.

"What?" Finn whispered, his fists starting to clench.

"Before you get angry, it's not Brody's," said Santana. Finn's eyes widened in horror. "It's yours, Finn. Rachel's pregnant with the first FrankenBerry spawn."

"She's sure?" Finn asked. "Has she been to a doctor?"

"Yes, and the doctor confirmed that the baby was conceived on Valentine's Day, at the almost wedding reception," said Santana. Finn slumped onto the bed and put his head in his hands.

"I'm gonna be a daddy?" Finn repeated, now dazed.

"You are," replied Santana. "Don't tell Rachel I told you. She didn't want to tell you because she was afraid you were never going to speak to her again."

"I would never do that," Finn whispered. He stood up.

"Come on, I want to go kick Brody's ass and then I want to go get Rachel and fix everything and make everything the way it should have been. I don't give two shits what her fathers think, I'm marrying Rachel Berry tomorrow and that's that!"

Santana squealed and hugged Finn, who smiled and hugged her back.

"Brody said to meet him in Room 505," said Santana. "He's going to expect me but it will be you. I have to make some phone calls. Good luck Finn."

"Thanks San," said Finn, hugging her again. "I'll be back soon."

Finn hurried to the elevator and got on it as it stopped on his floor. He rode the elevator to the fifth floor and hurried to Room 505. He knocked on the door and balled up his fists. As soon as Brody opened the door and Finn saw him, Finn swung and sucker-punched Brody.

"You son of a bitch!" cried Finn as he hit Brody.

"Finn! I can explain!" said Brody.

"You bastard, how many women have you slept with?!" cried Finn as he kept hitting Brody. "Shut your mouth. After tonight you're a ghost. You disappear from her life forever. No good-byes, nothing. I'm marrying Rachel tomorrow and you will be gone. Stay away from my future wife!" Finn slugged Brody again and got up and headed out of the room, leaving Brody laying on the floor, bloodied and speechless.

* * *

Meanwhile, Santana was rallying the alumni of the New Directions, telling them of everything that had happened. Everyone agreed to fly out as soon as they could get a seat. No one was going to miss the Finchel wedding. Third time was the charm, right? Santana had three more phone calls to make. First, she had to call Quinn, and then Puck. I mean, Finchel couldn't get married without the best man and maid of honor, right? Then she was going to call the Hummels and tell them everything that happened, starting with Rachel's dads forcing Finn to put Rachel on that train and up to the days events.

"Q? It's me," said Santana over the phone.

" _Hey Bitch, what's up?"_ Quinn asked.

"How fast can you get to New York tonight?" Santana replied.

" _Depends, why?_ " replied Quinn. Santana relayed the events of the past several weeks.

"...and Finn's upstairs as we speak, beating the shit out of Brody, and then he's going back to the loft with me to win Rachel back and then marry her tomorrow and I'm pretty sure Rachel is going to want her maid of honor."

There was a squeal from Quinn on the other end and Santana held the phone away from her ear in a mix of disgust and laughter. Over in New Haven, a muscular figure groaned next to Quinn and rolled over to look at her.

"Wazzgoinon?" asked Puck to Quinn.

" _Damn Fabray, I know that sexy voice anywhere,"_ came Santana's reply. _"Quinnie, you shagging Puckerman again?"_

"Oh fuck off, Lopez," Puck replied.

"That's none of your business," Quinn added. "He's just here visiting."

" _Bullshit, you're a terrible liar, Fabray,"_ said Santana.

"Okay, I'll ask again, what the fuck is going on?" Puck asked.

" _Long story short, Finn was forced by the Berrys to put Rachel on that train and go into the army,"_ said Santana. _"As we speak, Finn is beating the shit out of Brody the Manwhore. You heard me, Brody is a male prostitute. Rachel dumped the manwhore and now Finn is going to win Rachel back. And I'm getting the Hummels and the alumni out here to New York for a quickie Finchel wedding. I want to surprise them. I owe it to them."_

"Say no more, we'll leave ASAP and be there in a couple hours," said Quinn. "Puck, go pack us a bag."

"You got it, Baby Momma," said Puck. "OW!" Quinn slugged Puck in the shoulder and rolled her eyes.

"I hate it when you call me that," Quinn grumbled to Puck as he climbed out of their bed, his naked ass visible to her.

"You know you love the Puckasaurus and want more Puckerman babies, MILF," Puck teased as he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

" _Ew, TMI, I hope you two are being smart this time,"_ Santana replied. Quinn laughed.

"No need to worry Santana, we're waiting until I'm done at Yale," Quinn replied back.

" _Oh good, cause we already have baby drama again,"_ said Santana.

"What?!" Puck and Quinn screeched.

" _Shit, Rachel's going to kill me,"_ muttered Santana. _"Alright, so Rachel's got a Finchel Spawn in the oven. It happened at the almost wedding. Her and Finn hooked up that night and the idiots forgot protection."_

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Quinn replied as she got dressed.

" _Anyways, I gotta call Burt and Carole and see if they can get on the next flight out here to New York,"_ said Santana.

"Okay, are we all showing up at the loft?" Quinn asked.

" _Yeah, see you two when you get there,"_ replied Santana.

"Okay, bye San," replied Quinn.

Santana hung up and dialed the Hummel's home number.

" _Hello, Hummel residence,"_ came Carole Hudson-Hummel's voice.

"Hi Mrs. Hummel, it's Santana," Santana replied.

" _Hello Santana, what a pleasant surprise! What can I do for you?"_ asked Carole.

"Is Mr. Hummel home?" Santana asked. "I need to speak to you both. It's about Rachel and Finn."

" _Yes, give me one second, I will put you on speaker, he is right here,"_ said Carole.

"What's going on?" Burt asked Carole as Carole put the phone on speaker.

" _How fast can you two get to New York?"_ Santana asked.

"Is Rachel okay?" Carole asked, concerned for her almost daughter-in-law.

" _She will be in about eight months,"_ Santana replied. Carole gasped.

"What?" Carole replied.

" _Finn knocked up Rachel at Mr. Schue's almost wedding,"_ Santana replied. _"I found out that Rachel's boy toy is a male prostitute and she dumped his ass and kicked Brody to the curb. Finn flew out as soon as I told him about Brody. I told him about the baby and he is totally taking full responsibility He's beating the shit out of Brody as we speak and then Finn is going to the loft to propose to Rachel. They're getting married. Rachel's dads forced Finn to put Rachel on the train or they would do something to him."_

"Say no more, we are on the first flight out to New York," said Burt, angry at the Berrys for what they did to Rachel and Finn, and shocked that he was going to be a grandpa.

"I know Finn and Rachel want you two there," said Santana as she heard footsteps come down the hall. "I gotta go, I think Finn is coming. Neither of them know I called you guys or the other alumni. We're going to surprise them. Come to the loft when you get in."

" _Okay, see you tomorrow,"_ said Carole.

"Bye," said Santana. She hung up as the door opened and she saw Finn there fuming.

"Did you kick his ass?" Santana smiled. Finn smiled back.

"I left him bloodied and bruised," Finn grinned.

"Excellent, let's head back to the loft so you can win your baby momma back," said Santana.

* * *

Finn and Santana got off the elevator and headed to the loft door. Finn was holding a bouquet of roses. He had also bought Rachel a new engagement ring. Now all she had to do was say yes. Santana opened the door to the loft, Finn hiding out of view. Kurt was sitting on the sofa.

"Hey, where's Yentil, I've got a surprise for her," Santana stated.

"Bedroom," Kurt pointed. "Morning sickness comes at night too, did you know?"

"Of course, everyone knows that," Santana snarked. "Well, here's her surprise."

Finn walked in and Kurt grinned and hugged his brother.

"It's about time you two," Kurt said to Finn. "Welcome home, Finn."

"Thanks bro," said Finn. "Well, here I go, Santana, will you fill Kurt in?"

"Sure will, go get her, Frankenteen," Santana replied. Finn nodded and took a deep breath and headed into the bedroom. He saw his angel sleeping on the bed peacefully. Rachel was on her side, one hand over her tiny belly. Finn felt a burst of happiness fill him up and Finn smiled. He knelt down on the side of the bed and brushed his hand gently on the side of her face.

"Rach, wake up," said Finn. "Baby, I'm here. I'm home for good."

Rachel's eyes fluttered open slowly and she saw Finn and cried.

"Finn," Rachel sobbed.

"Hi Baby, I'm here," said Finn. He held the bouquet of roses out to her. "I pummeled Brody and told him to stay away. Santana told me everything. Rach, I can't wait to meet our baby." Rachel sobbed as she took the roses.

"Really?" Rachel sniffed.

"Yeah, we're having a baby," Finn grinned.

"You're not mad?" Rachel sobbed.

"No, never, Baby, I am just as responsible for this mess," said Finn. He reached into his pocket. "I don't ever want to be away from you and I want to be a part of our baby's life. I am going to be a hell of a lot better dad than my own was. And I want us to be a family forever. Rach, I'm still pissed at what your dads did to us and they can't stop us. We're adults now. Rach, please say you will marry me for real this time with no intervention from your dads. Let's get married tomorrow." Finn pulled out the ring and opened it up and Rachel sobbed as she looked at the gorgeous ring.

"Finn, how did you afford this?" Rachel sobbed.

"I had a little help," said Finn. "It doesn't matter how. Rachel, please say you will marry me tomorrow."

"Yes," Rachel sobbed, nodding her head. "Yes, I will marry you. All I need is you and our baby."

Finn let out a "Whoop!" and slid the ring on Rachel's finger and kissed her with all of her might. He slid his hand down to Rachel's stomach and leaned over and kissed it.

"Hi there Peanut," said Finn. "I'm your daddy, and I can't wait to meet you. Please be a girl that looks just as gorgeous as her mommy." Rachel sniffed and smiled.

"You want a girl? Really?" Rachel asked.

"Of course I do," said Finn. "Daddy's little princess."

Rachel laughed and sobbed at the same time and kissed her fiance with all of her might. Meanwhile, Kurt and Santana were watching everything unfold. They were crying happily and jumping for joy. Rachel and Finn looked at their friends and laughed as they cried with them and Kurt and Santana came over and hugged them.

"Finally, it's about time you two got your heads out of your asses," said Santana.

"I can't believe this is happening!" said Kurt, hugging his brother and future sister-in-law. "You guys, I'm really happy for you this time, I really am!"

"Thanks Bro, that means a lot," said Finn.

"Okay, as much as this reunion and engagement is a happy moment, we need to get serious," said Santana. "I made a few phone calls and we're going to have some wedding guests tomorrow, so we need to clean this place up."

"Say what?" Rachel asked.

"You heard me Yentil, I called the alumni and they are all on their way here as we speak. Puck and Quinn should be here soon since they are the closest." Santana smirked as Rachel and Finn's jaws dropped.

"Puck and Quinn?" Finn replied. "Wait, do you mean to tell me those two are finally back together?"

"It happened the same night you two created the Frankenberry spawn," Santana smirked. "At least they had the guts to remember protection."

Kurt roared with laughter as Finn and Rachel's ears both turned red and they blushed.

"Well, why doesn't that surprise me," muttered Kurt. "Come on you guys, let's get to work."

* * *

A couple hours later, as Santana, Kurt, and Finn had finished setting up and cleaning the loft for the Hummels and New Directions, there was a knock at the door. Rachel was laying down taking a nap.

"That will be Puck and Quinn," Santana responded. Finn hurried over to the door and opened it to reveal Puck and Quinn, just as Santana had predicted.

"Finn!" cried Puck!

"Puck!" Finn replied back, just as happy and he hugged his best friend and brother from another mother.

"Well? Did she say yes?" Puck asked.

"Of course she did, it's Rachel," Finn replied with a smile. He hugged Quinn next.

"I'm so happy to see you two are finally getting married," said Quinn. "Where is she?"

"Bedroom," Finn replied, pointing his thumb. "She's not feeling so hot."

"We know, Santana told us," said Quinn, holding up a bag. "I brought her some stuff to help with the morning sickness, and some bridal goodies." Quinn hurried into the bedroom while Puck set his and Quinn's suitcase and their garment bags on the sofa.

"Oh here," said Kurt, "I'll hang up your suit and her dress." Puck thanked Kurt as he took the garment bags from him and hurried into the closet space.

"So, it's nice to see you two got your heads out of your asses," Finn said to Puck as Puck sat down on the sofa. Finn pulled two beers from the fridge and handed one to Puck.

"Where'd you score the beer?" Puck asked.

"Santana's fake ID," Finn replied. He could hear the girls talking in his and Rachel's room and wondered what was going on. Little did the boys know that the girls were having a serious conversation.

"Hey Rach," Quinn said as she entered the bedroom, Santana following behind.

"Quinn!" Rachel said happily as she took her best friend into a hug.

"I'm so happy for you and Finn," said Quinn as she hugged them. "You two are each other's soulmates."

"Just like you and Puck," Rachel smirked. Quinn smiled.

"Have you seen Beth lately?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, I saw my mom and her the other day before found out I was pregnant," said Rachel. "Beth got so big, she looks just like you and Puck. Well, she has your hair and eyes but she has Puck's personality."

"Oh dear God," Santana muttered as Quinn beamed.

"Anyways, I called her just now and invited them to the wedding," said Rachel. "I told them you two would be here and she's totally okay with it. She wants you both to see Beth."

"Really?" Quinn asked, her eyes filling up with tears at the thought of seeing her little girl again.

"Yeah, and I'm going to have Beth be the flower girl," Rachel smiled.

"I think that's a great idea," smiled Quinn. "Oh, I brought you some things to help with your morning sickness."

Quinn reached into the bag she had been holding and pulled out the saltines and a bag of lollipops.

"Oh, thank you," murmured Rachel as she tore into the lollipops. "I've been wanting one."

"Are you going to eat meat at some point?" Quinn asked, concerned since Rachel was Vegan and might not gain as much weight.

"Believe it or not, I've been craving meat for two days," Rachel murmured. "I just haven't been able to keep anything down."

"Oh, well in that case, these should help too," said Quinn, holding out several small packages. "Did your doctor give you anything for the nausea?"

"I see him next week," said Rachel.

"Okay," said Quinn. A knock came at the door.

"Hey, can we come in?" Finn asked as he and Puck poked their heads in.

"Of course," said Quinn as Rachel continued to eat the lollipop and Rachel nodded.

"Hi my Jewish American Princess," said Puck as he hugged Rachel.

"Hi Noah," said Rachel, hugging Puck back. "Thank you for coming."

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss this for the world!" Puck smiled as he wrapped his arm around Quinn.

"Rachel asked Shelby to come to the wedding and let Beth be the flower girl, so we get to see her," Quinn said to Puck excitedly. Puck smiled.

"Really? We get to see our little girl, Babe?" Puck asked.

"We do," Quinn replied with a smile and Puck kissed her gently.

"Ugh, get a room," Santana groaned.

"Okay, we'll be in the spare bedroom," said Puck and Quinn laughed as Puck dragged her into the spare bedroom and closed the curtains.

"Ew," Kurt moaned as everyone laughed.

* * *

The next morning, Finn and Rachel awoke to the smell of bacon.

"Happy wedding day," Finn said to Rachel. She smiled and snuggled into him.

"Happy wedding day," Rachel replied, kissing him.

"Who wants bacon?" came Puck's voice. "You better hurry before Q eats it all!" Rachel and Finn scrambled out of bed and hurried into the kitchen. Kurt was sitting at the table, eating a Croque Madame while he watched Quinn savor the bacon that Puck had just laid in front of her. Finn noticed that Puck was wearing an apron and he roared with laughter.

"Dude, you look like a housewife!" Finn said to Puck. Puck laughed.

"Well, I wear an apron when I cook cause someone here doesn't like getting grease out of my clothes," Puck replied as he kissed Quinn's cheek and set some more bacon down.

"Today's the day!" said Rachel excitedly as she sat down and sniffed the food on the table. "Noah, this smells wonderful. Baby Hudson thanks you. He or she has been wanting meat."

The group watched in amusement as Rachel ate her first piece of meat in what seemed like forever.

"Next thing you know, she's going to be waiting a giant burger or steak tonight," Santana replied as she joined the breakfast crew. There was a knock at the door and Finn got up to answer it. He slid the door open to find Mike, Mercedes, Brittany, Sam, Blaine and Tina standing there.

"Oh my god! What are you guys doing here?" Finn asked the underclassmen. "I thought only the alumni were invited."

"I invited all of the originals that stayed at McKinley and Sam and Blaine," Santana said.

"Artie couldn't come, he says he's really sorry, but he has a project due for his history class on Monday," Sam replied. "I'm glad I didn't take Senior Social Studies."

"Same here," said Blaine as he hugged Kurt hello.

"This is so wonderful that you could all come to our wedding," said Rachel as she hugged everyone. "I wish Mr. Schue could be here. I wanted him to give me away since we aren't telling my dads anything." Rachel looked a little sad as Finn looked guilty. The events with him kissing Emma and then having the fight with Mr. Schue replayed in his mind and Finn scoffed his foot on the ground as he sobbed.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Rachel asked as everyone watched Finn cry.

"I told him about me kissing Miss Pillsbury, and he hates me so much now," Finn cried. "He blames me for her running away."

"No, Finn, don't cry, it wasn't your fault that Miss Pillsbury got cold feet," Rachel reassured him as she placed her hands on either side of his face gently. "She just didn't want to go through with it. She knew it wasn't right."

Just then, a clearing of someone's throat alerted the group back to the door and the group saw Burt and Carole Hummel standing with the one person they least expected to see: Will Schuester.

"Mr Schue!" the group cried sans Finn and Rachel.

"Mr. Schue!" Rachel finally cried as she hugged Will. "You came!"

"I called him last night and told him you guys were getting married and he wanted to be here," said Quinn with a smile. "I told him that his star pupil needed someone to give her away and he agreed to do it."

"Congratulations you two," said Will. Finn was still standing there in shock as Will turned to him.

"Finn?" Will asked. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just shocked that you're here," said Finn as he walked over to Mr. Schue. "I didn't think you would-"

"I should be the one apologizing to you," Will said to Finn, putting a gentle hand on the tall boy's shoulder. "I overreacted about everything with Emma, and I know now that you weren't the reason Emma ran away. Besides, I wouldn't miss this for the world. And I hear more congratulations are in order."

"Yeah, thanks to your almost wedding, Frankenteen and Berry forgot to use a condom and conceived the second Glee baby," Santana quipped. Those that hadn't heard the baby news all gasped and Tina, Mercedes and Brittany squealed and hugged Rachel.

"Mom, Burt, I hope you're not mad at us," Finn said to Carole and Burt as he looked at the ground.

"No Sweetie, we're not," said Carole as Rachel hugged her. "True, it's a little earlier than I think all of us expected, but we're fully supporting you both and we will do what ever we can to help."

Rachel and Finn hugged Carole and Burt as Rachel cried. Carole smiled.

"Thank you, thank you so much," said Rachel. "You know I can't get rid of it and I certainly don't want to even consider adoption. Not with the way I was raised."

"I know," said Carole, stroking her hand over Rachel's hair.

"So now that we're all here, let's get ready for a wedding!" said Rachel as she composed herself. "My mom said that she and Beth will meet us at City Hall."

The group cheered and pulled the bride and groom into a hug.

* * *

Once the group had settled in, the girls grabbed their dresses and headed to the salon to have their hair done. Burt, Will, and the boys stayed at the loft to get ready. The group would meet at City Hall at 1:00. Finn and Rachel would get the marriage license first and then the group would meet in the Justice of the Peace's courtroom. Carole and Burt surprised Finn and Rachel with Carole taking the girls to a David's Bridal, and Burt the guys to get tuxedos.

"Nervous?" Puck asked Finn at 1:30 as they waited for the girls to finish getting ready. Rachel and Finn had gotten the marriage license and now the guys stood in the Justice of the Peace's courtroom with Burt. Shelby and Beth were running a bit late but would be there in a few minutes.

"Nah, never was nervous to marry Rachel," Finn said. "I just wish I had gone against Hiram and LeRoy's wishes and gone to New York with her instead. We're both eighteen now, so they can't do anything."

"He's right, and if they try anything, your mother and I will stand by you two one hundred percent," Burt butted in. He pinned a flower to Finn's jacket lapel.

"Thanks Burt, that means a lot," Finn said.

"I'm sorry I was so against the marriage the first time," Burt replied. "But you and Rachel are a good mix like your mother and I. And if anything taught me that life is too short, it was Kurt's mom passing away. I'm so thankful that your mom and you came into mine and Kurt's lives. I'm glad to have you as a son."

"Thanks, Dad," Finn smiled, the word rolling off his tongue. Burt smiled and hugged him and Finn hugged him back.

Meanwhile, the girls were down the hall in a room the courthouse had designated for brides getting married. Rachel had found the exact same wedding dress she had worn to her and Finn's almost wedding at David's Bridal and the group agreed it still looked good on her. Quinn was putting the final touches on Rachel's veil when a knock came at the door.

"Hi, we're here, sorry we're late," said Shelby as she poked her head in. Rachel beamed and ran to her mother and hugged her.

"Hi Mom," Rachel said happily. "Thank you, thank you so much for coming! Hi Beth!"

The girls looked at the almost three year old, who was dressed in a pretty flower girl dress and hiding behind Shelby.

"Hi Rachie," said Beth shyly. Rachel looked at Quinn, who was staring at her little girl in shock. Shelby noticed Beth and Quinn staring at each other and she smiled and knelt down to Beth.

"Beth, do you remember Quinn?" Shelby asked. Beth nodded and ran to Quinn and Quinn sobbed and hugged her daughter.

"Hi Baby, oh, I've missed you so much, look how big you got!" Quinn cried. The girls smiled as they watched the reunion unfold. Puck, on the other hand, had come to check on the girls and had seen the love of his life and their two and a half year-old daughter reunite.

"I missed you too, Mommy," Beth said to Quinn, causing everyone to gasp. Quinn sobbed again and Puck cleared his throat.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Finn's get antsy, are you girls ready yet?" Puck asked while continuing to stare at Beth and Quinn.

"Yes, we are," said Rachel. She ushered the girls out of the room to give Puck, Quinn and Beth some privacy and Shelby walked out with Rachel, her arm wrapped around Rachel's waist.

"Beth, you know who this is, right?" Quinn asked her daughter.

"Hi Monkey Face, you got so big, I've missed you," Puck said to Beth.

"Hi Daddy!" Beth said to Puck, and she ran to him and Puck scooped her up in a hug, his and Quinn's eyes welling up in tears.

"Oh, I've wanted to hear you say that for so long," Puck said to Beth. "We love you so much, Monkey Face."

Quinn joined the two for a hug.

"Both my girls here with me, I couldn't ask for a better day than seeing my two best friends get married and getting to see my little girl," Puck added.

"Our perfect family," Quinn said to Puck. Her lips met his and Beth made a face as Quinn kissed Puck.

"Ew!" Beth replied. Puck and Quinn laughed.

"Oh, you think that gross, do you?" Puck asked Beth. "Then here's some kisses from Big Daddy!" Puck and Quinn kissed Beth and she shrieked.

"Okay, let's go join the others, here's your flower basket, Baby," Quinn said to Beth as she handed her a basket with rose petals. "Rachie wants you to spread these for her and Uncle Finn, okay?"

"Okay," said Beth. "When?"

"Well, you'll walk with me and Mommy and you'll scatter them on the floor," Puck said as they walked towards the courtroom. Will was standing outside the door with Rachel and the girls.

"Okay, here we go," Rachel smiled. The girls sans Rachel and Quinn entered the courtroom and then Puck and Quinn led Beth into the room. Beth scattered her flower petals and everyone smiled, including the Justice of the Peace. As the three joined their friends, Shelby and the Hummels, the group started to hum a familiar tune as Will led Rachel into the courtroom. Rachel beamed at Finn as the others hummed "Faithfully" and Will put Rachel's hand into Finn's, before clapping him on the back and kissing Rachel's cheek.

"Ladies and gentlemen, today we have gathered together to celebrate the marriage of Finn and Rachel," said the Justice of the Peace. "Marriage is the promise between two people who love each other, who trust each other, who honor one another as individuals in that togetherness, and who wish to spend rest of their lives with each other. It enables the two separate souls to share their desires, longings, dreams, joys and sorrows, and to help each other through all uncertainties of life."

"Marriage has certain qualities of contract, in which two people take on the housekeeping tasks of living together, to enhance life's joy. However, marriage is more than a contract. Marriage is commitment to take that joy deep, deeper than happiness, deep into the discovery of who you most truly are. It is a commitment to a spiritual journey, to a life of becoming - in which joy can comprehend despair, running through rivers of pain into joy again. And thus marriage is even deeper than commitment. It is a covenant - a covenant that says: I love you. I trust you. I will be here for you when you are hurting, and when I am hurting, I will not leave. It is a covenant intended not to provide haven from pain or from anger and sorrow. Life offers no such haven. Instead, marriage is intended to provide a sanctuary safe enough to risk loving, to risk living and sharing from the center of oneself. This is worth everything."

The Justice turned to Will and Shelby.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" she asked.

"We do," Will and Shelby replied. The Justice turned to Burt and Carole.

"And who gives this man to this woman?"

"We do," Burt and Carole said.

"Finn? Do you take Rachel to be your lawful wedded wife? Will you love, comfort, honor and protect her; forsaking all others to be faithful to her until death do you apart?" asked the Justice to Finn.

"I do," Finn said sincerely to Rachel.

"Rachel? Do you take Finn to be your lawful wedded husband? Will you love, comfort, honor and protect him; forsaking all others to be faithful to him until death do you apart?"

"I do," said Rachel tearfully as she smiled.

"If anyone here objects to this marriage," started the justice.

"Get out and stay out," Puck teased and the group roared with laughter.

"Rachel, Finn, repeat after me," continued the Justice.

"I, Rachel Barbra Berry," started the justice.

"I, Rachel Barbra Berry," repeated Rachel.

"...take you, Finn Christopher Hudson, to be my husband and my better half."

"...take you, Finn Christopher Hudson, to be my husband and my better half."

"I will take care and cherish our relationship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever..."

"I will take care and cherish our relationship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever..."

"I will always be open, honest, and faithful to you."

"I will always be open, honest, and faithful to you."

" I take you for my husband, to have and to hold from this day on, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish for all the days of my life and until my last breath."

" I take you for my husband, to have and to hold from this day on, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish for all the days of my life and until my last breath."

The justice turned to Finn.

"I, Finn Christopher Hudson," started the justice.

"I, Finn Christopher Hudson," repeated Finn.

"...take you, Rachel Barbra Berry, to be my wife and my better half."

"...take you, Rachel Barbra Berry, to be my wife and my better half."

"I will take care and cherish our relationship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever..."

"I will take care and cherish our relationship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever..."

"I will always be open, honest, and faithful to you."

"I will always be open, honest, and faithful to you."

" I take you for my wife, to have and to hold from this day on, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish for all the days of my life and until my last breath."

" I take you for my wife, to have and to hold from this day on, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish for all the days of my life and until my last breath."

The Justice motioned to Puck and Quinn, who handed her the rings.

"Finn, Rachel, take these rings and place them on each other's hands," said the Justice. "Repeat after me. This ring, which has no beginning and no end, symbolizes the love and trust between us that will never cease. May its presence on your hand remind you of my love and vow. I place it on your finger as a visible sign of the promises which have made us husband and wife."

Rachel and Finn repeated her words respectively as they slid each other's rings on the other's hand and the group smiled.

"Until now, Rachel and Finn have spent each moment of their lives as separate individuals. But from this day on, and every day after this day shall be shared and spent as one. By the power enthroned in me, by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

As Finn dipped Rachel carefully into a passionate kiss, the group cheered and clapped.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Finn Christopher Hudson," said the justice. Puck noticed the bride and groom were getting a bit handsy and he covered Beth's eyes.

"Hey, Finchel, get a room!" Santana snarked and the two newlyweds pulled apart, blushing. Just then, the doors to the courtroom burst open and everyone gasped as the two people they didn't want at the wedding came marching through the doors.

"Rachel Barbra Berry! Don't you even think about marrying that boy!" came the angry voice of LeRoy Berry.


	2. Confrontation, Grief and Surprise

Chapter 2

The occupants of the room stared in horror as LeRoy and Hiram Berry came barging into the courtroom. LeRoy was fuming, and Hiram seemed to be in shock. Finn pulled Rachel towards him protectively as Rachel clung to him, and the guys, Will and Burt stood around the newlyweds in a protective stance. The girls took Beth out of the room so she wouldn't witness what was about to take place. Shelby glared at Hiram and LeRoy as she stood next to Finn and Rachel.

"How dare you!" hissed Shelby to the two Berry men. "She's our daughter!"

"You're too late anyways," Puck added. "They had already signed the marriage license before the ceremony since they had no Ketubah. You have three seconds to get out of this room before I personally escort you out."

"You went behind our backs, Rachela, how could you?" LeRoy asked. "We told you not to ever see Finn again."

"And who are you to tell a grown woman and man what to do?" Burt butted in. "I know all about what you threatened my son with. Granted, I wasn't their biggest supporter the first time they tried to get married, but now, they've grown and learned from their mistakes and are taking responsibility for their actions."

Meanwhile, outside the courtroom, the girls were eavesdropping as Quinn sat with Beth on a bench.

"Mommy, who was that?" Beth asked.

"Those are Rachie's daddies," Quinn replied. "Momma Shelby gave Rachel to them so they could have a baby just like Daddy and I gave you to Momma Shelby."

"Why are they mad?" Beth pouted.

"Because they've never wanted Rachie to marry Uncle Finn," Quinn replied. "They want Rachie to be a star on Broadway and they raised her like a pig for slaughter."

"But I like Uncle Finn, he's funny," Beth replied.

"He is, isn't he," murmured Quinn with a smile.

"He calls me Drizzy," Beth replied and Quinn let out a loud laugh.

"He gave you that nickname before you were born," Quinn said to Beth. "It's a long story but he told me he thought your name should be Drizzle. I was mad at him for that."

"I like it though," said Beth as she looked at her feet and swung her legs.

"You understand why Daddy and I did what we did, right?" Quinn asked.

"You gave me to Momma because she wanted a baby," Beth said to Quinn.

"Yes, but Daddy and I were just babies ourselves when we had you, we weren't actually ready," said Quinn. "But Daddy and I are grateful that Momma Shelby is letting us get to see you and explain things to you because I know you would be confused growing up."

"Are you and Daddy gonna have another baby? Beth asked. "I'd like a sister."

"Maybe in a couple years," Quinn smiled. "Mommy is still trying to finish school so she can become a teacher and teach kids. Why a sister? Wouldn't you want a brother?"

"No, boys are icky," said Beth and Quinn laughed.

"Well, Daddy's a boy, and he's not icky," said Quinn.

"That's because he's Daddy," Beth replied. "There's a boy at my pre-school that eats dirt everyday."

"Ew, that is icky," Quinn murmured, but picturing in her mind Puck doing the same thing a few years back for a dare and she smiled.

Back in the courtroom, the tension was high as LeRoy Berry continued to argue with the Hummels and the newlyweds. The justice had immediately retreated to her office to call the bailiff for backup. Hiram just stood there, unable to say anything.

"How in the hell did you know we were getting married anyways?" Rachel asked her father. "We didn't tell anyone except those that we wanted to!"

"We received a phone call from an anonymous person saying that you two were getting married and that if we wanted our daughter to not screw up her life then to stop the wedding," LeRoy replied.

"Mr. Schue was the last person we called." Puck replied angrily.

"Yeah, all of us underclassmen were with him in the choir room when we got the phone call about four thirty," Sam added as the bailiff entered the courtroom.

"There's only one person I can think of that would still be hanging around school then," Finn growled. "Coach Sylvester." Rachel fumed as did Will.

"Excuse me gentlemen," interrupted the bailiff, "but I am going to have to ask you both to leave. You are causing a disturbance."

"Actually, I'm not," said Hiram. "I came with my husband to try and stop him from interrupting the wedding." He turned to Rachel and Finn.

"Rachel, Finn, I'm sorry for my behavior this past year and a half," Hiram continued. "I had no right to force you on the train Rachela, and Finn, I had no right to do what I did. I just want my little girl happy and I can clearly see Finn makes you the happiest you ever have been. And also, I wanted to come here because I know which one of us is your real father."

"What?" Shelby, Rachel, Finn, and the boys chorused. Hiram turned to LeRoy.

"LeRoy, I'm Rachel's biological father," said Hiram. Rachel and Shelby gasped. "I know this because our sperm was never mixed at the clinic. Your sperm wasn't up to the clinic's standards so they used only mine."

"Are you serious, Daddy?" Rachel asked. "You knew this whole time? Why didn't you tell me?"

LeRoy was standing in shock at the revelation as the bailiff tried to escort him out.

"Because I knew there would be a day when you would be getting married and having babies of your own and you would need to know the truth," said Hiram. "I'm so sorry, Rachela, can you ever forgive me."

Rachel cried and nodded and Hiram pulled his little girl into a hug.

"I knew it, I always knew it," Shelby murmured. "She just looked too much like me and too much like Hiram."

"LeRoy, I'll meet you downstairs," Hiram said. "You and I need to talk privately, maybe even back in Lima."

LeRoy exited the courtroom with the bailiff behind him and Hiram looked down at his daughter.

"Rachela, I'll call you when I get home," said Hiram. "I love you very much, and again I'm sorry your wedding day was ruined. I promise to make it up to you both."

"Thanks, we appreciate that Mr. Berry," said Finn, shaking his hand. "I promise to take care of your little girl, she's my life."

"It's Dad or Hiram to you now, Son," Hiram replied.

"Daddy, we weren't going to tell either of you when we were ready, but we wanted to tell you that Finn and I are having a baby. We didn't mean for it to happen, we got a little carried away at Mr. Schue's almost wedding on Valentine's Day."

"Oh Rachela, I understand, it happens," said Hiram. "I'm not upset with you about it, I'm not. In fact, I kind of want a grandchild just because I'm getting old." Everyone laughed, including Rachel who half-sobbed, half-laughed.

"I'll call you later and we can discuss NYADA future plans and stuff, okay?" Hiram asked. Rachel nodded and Hiram kissed her head. He patted Finn's shoulder and apologized to the Hummels and the others. He turned to Shelby.

"I'll call you later to discuss things, okay?" Hiram asked. Shelby nodded and Hiram waved to the group and exited the building. As soon as he was out of view, the girls and Beth came back in.

"What happened?" Quinn hissed as she handed Beth off to Puck.

"Hiram's my real dad, and he's not against the marriage or pregnancy or anything," Rachel replied.

"You're kidding!" Mercedes replied. "Did he know this whole time?" Rachel nodded.

"I have a feeling my dads are getting divorced now because of this," Rachel sighed sadly.

"Actually, your father and I have been talking for awhile and he told me it's been an ongoing thing since the day you got put on the train," Shelby butted in. "I was furious with them for what they had done to you, that's why I've been coming back into your life, because every girl needs their mom for the girl things and your fathers have just never understood women."

"Well, now that the drama's all over, how about we eat?" Rachel asked. "Baby wants food."

The group laughed.

* * *

An hour later, the group had arrived at Sardis. Finn and Rachel had called and made reservations at the restaurant that brought them back together junior year. They only saw it fitting that they have their wedding dinner there. The group laughed and talked for what seemed like hours. A shock came to the group, still dressed in their wedding garments, when a voice interrupted their meal.

"Hello there Miss Berry, it's nice to see you and your cute date again."

Rachel and Finn looked up and gasped. It was Patti LuPone.

"Ms. LuPone, it's so nice to see you again!" said Rachel.

"I see you married the cute one," Patti said with a smile.

"She sure did," Finn smiled at Rachel and then grinned at Patti.

"Ms. LuPone, these are our friends from the show choir we were in when we first met you," said Rachel. The group of New Directions chorused hello, including Kurt, who was star-struck.

"That's my brother Kurt and his boyfriend, they're your biggest fans next to Rachel," Finn thumbed over to the two boys, who looked ready to fangirl.

"Hello Kurt, hello boytoy, it's nice to meet my fans," said Patti. The group roared with laughter as Kurt and Blaine hugged the woman, thanking her for changing their lives.

"And these are my parents," Finn motioned to Burt and Carole.

"Congressman Hummel, I thought I recognized you," Patti replied as she shook their hands. "I read about your effort to keep Fine Arts in schools. Thank you for that."

"Thank you for inspiring my kids and their friends," said Burt. "We need to keep the creativity in schools."

"I agree," said Patti, reaching into her purse. She handed him a business card. "I understand you start your re-election soon. Give me a call, I would like to help with your re-election."

"Thank you very much," said Burt, astonished.

"And this is my mother, you might recognize her," Rachel motioned to Shelby.

"Shelby Corcoran, yes, it has been twenty years," Patti smiled and hugged her old Broadway friend.

"Hello Patti," said Shelby.

"I saw your show, and out of everyone, you were the only one I truly enjoyed," said Patti.

"Thank you for those tips again," Shelby smiled. Patti felt a tug on her leg and she looked down to see Beth smiling.

"Well hello there, and what's your name?" Patti asked.

"Hi, I'm Beth, I'll be three next month and you're really pretty," Beth replied. "I gots to be the flower girl."

"And don't you just look the part," said Patti, pinching Beth's cheek. "You're very pretty too."

"Shelby adopted Beth from us," Quinn replied with a smile as Puck wrapped his arm around her.

"Oh, I see, how precious, she really looks like you two," said Patti. "Well, I would love to stay, but I have a meeting to get to. I'm producing a new Broadway show. Shelby, Rachel, if either of you are interested, give me a call. Okay? Burt has my number there. That's my office."

"Thank you," Shelby and Rachel replied in shock.

"Wait, can we take a picture before you leave?" Kurt asked. "It would be nice for the bride and groom to remember this from their wedding day."

"Of course," replied Patti with a smile. Kurt asked the waiter to take the picture with his phone and after Patti and the group took the picture. Patti bid them goodbye as the group thanked her and as she left, Rachel beamed.

"Best Wedding Present ever," Rachel replied.

The group continued to eat their meal and reminisce about the good old days at McKinley.

"Regionals are coming up soon, do you guys have a plan?" Finn asked Will.

"Yes, we've got it all lined up," said Will. "I hope you all can come cheer them on."

"We'll try to," said Rachel. Just then, Shelby's phone rang.

"Hello?" Shelby answered as the group watched. "Oh hi, Marcie." There was a pause. "I'm actually celebrating my daughter Rachel's wedding at the moment." Another pause. "I see. And they haven't shown up? Okay, if you give me an hour or so I can be there. Not a problem, thanks for letting me know. See you soon." Shelby hung up and turned to the others.

"A couple of my employees never showed up to relieve my day shift workers," said Shelby. "I need to go into work. Puck, Quinn, would you be able to watch Beth for the night for me?"

"Sure," said Puck and Quinn.

"Great," said Shelby, handing them a key. "Here's the key to my brownstone. If you're hungry later there's plenty of food to eat in the fridge. Beth's bedtime is eight o'clock."

"Okay Shelby, thanks, she's in good hands," said Quinn. Shelby leaned over and kissed Beth.

"Be good for Daddy and Mommy, Booboo, Momma's gotta go to work, but I'll see you in the morning, okay?" Shelby asked.

"Okay Momma, I love you," said Beth, hugging her.

"Love you too, Sweetheart," said Shelby. She turned to the newlyweds and hugged them both.

"I love you both, I'm sorry I have to cut out so soon," Shelby said, kissing Rachel and Finn on the cheeks.

"We love you too Mom, and we understand," said Rachel, hugging her. "Go, before traffic gets crazy."

"Bye everyone, have a safe trip back to wherever you're going!" said Shelby after hugging the Hummels.

"Bye," the group replied. As she disappeared, Tina looked up from her phone.

"You guys, there's a carnival in Central Park!" said Tina excitedly. "We should all go there next!"

"Great idea!" said Rachel gleefully.

"A carnival? With ponies?" Beth replied excitedly. "And cotton candy? Can we go Mommy, please?" She turned to Quinn and made the signature Fabray Puppy Dog pout and Puck roared with laughter.

"Oh how can I say no to that face?" asked Quinn. "Why not, it's only three o'clock. We shouldn't be there much more than a couple hours or so."

"Well let's get going!" said Finn. "Waiter? Check please!"

* * *

Puck and Quinn carried a sleeping Beth up the stairs of Shelby's brownstone. Well, Quinn carried Beth, and Puck carried all of the stuffed animals and souvenirs that the former New Directions had won or bought for their adopted niece.

"Shelby's going to kill Rachel for all this stuff," Puck murmured as he turned the key into the lock and opened the door. He closed the door behind the three and they walked upstairs with Beth. They tucked Beth, still in her flower girl dress, into bed.

"There's no point in trying to change her clothes," Quinn whispered. "Beth would wake up." Puck and Quinn both kissed the top of their daughter's head and walked back downstairs and sat on the sofa. The two sat and watched some television for awhile when Shelby's house phone suddenly rang.

"Hello, Corcoran residence, may I help you?" Puck answered.

" _Yes, I'm trying to get ahold of any next of kin that might be kin to a Shelby Corcoran?"_ answered the voice on the other end.

"Next of kin? Who's asking?" Puck asked.

" _I'm Frieda Walters, I am with the emergency room at Columbia Presbyterian Hospital,"_ said the woman.

"Is Shelby okay?" Puck asked.

"Are you next of kin?" Frieda asked.

"Sort of," replied Puck. "She adopted mine and my girlfriend's daughter a few years ago and we're babysitting for her. My name is Noah Puckerman.

"Mr. Puckerman, I'm sorry to inform you, but Ms. Corcoran was severely injured in an automobile accident," said Frieda. "Would you and your girlfriend be able to come down to the emergency room as soon as possible? And do you know if Shelby has any other family?"

"Yes, her daughter Rachel Berry-Hudson, let me give you the number," said Puck. He gave Frieda Rachel's cell phone number and thanked her and hung up.

"What happened?" asked Quinn.

"Shelby's been injured in an accident, we need to go to Columbia Presbyterian Hospital," Puck replied with a grim look on his face. Quinn gasped.

"Beth," Quinn replied. "What's going to happen to Beth?"

"I would assume if Shelby dies, we get her back," said Puck as they hurried up the stairs to Beth's room. He carefully woke up the little girl.

"Beth, baby, we need to change your clothes," said Puck.

"Wha-" Beth mumbled.

"Baby, we have to go to the hospital, Momma Shelby got hurt and we need to get you out of this dress, okay?" Quinn asked. "You can go back to sleep in Daddy's truck."

"Momma's hurt?" pouted Beth.

"Yes, Sweetie," said Quinn as Puck got Beth a change of clothes and Quinn helped Beth get changed.

"She okay?" Beth asked.

"I don't know, Sweetie, we'll find out when we get there," said Quinn.

Puck and Quinn arrived at Columbia Presbyterian a half hour later, Beth asleep in Puck's arms, to find Finn, a sobbing Rachel, and the others sitting in the waiting room of the emergency department.

"How is she?" Puck asked Finn.

"It doesn't look good, Bro," said Finn. "A drunk driver hit her head-on Uptown. She's in surgery at the moment."

"Oh Rach, I'm so sorry," said Quinn as she hugged her friend and Rachel sobbed into Quinn's shoulder.

"Me too Quinn, Beth doesn't deserve to lose Shelby," said Rachel.

"Don't get stressed, Rach, the baby," Quinn replied.

"I know, it's just that it's my mom, and we were just getting to really get to know each other," Rachel sniffed.

"Family of Shelby Corcoran?" asked a doctor as he came out into the waiting room.

"That's us," Will said to the doctor. He was selected as the representative of the group since Rachel was in a somber state.

"I'm sorry folks, but Ms. Corcoran died on the operating table," said the doctor sadly. The girls immediately consoled Rachel, who sobbed more as Finn hugged her and cried as well.

"I'm so sorry, Baby," Finn whispered.

"If you would like to see her, we can let you all back a few at a time," said the doctor.

"We'll go last," Quinn said to the others, motioning to Rachel, Finn, her, Puck and Beth.

"Okay," said Carole. The others went back in groups of four to say goodbye to their former teacher and friend and then Finn, Rachel, Puck, Quinn and Beth went in to say goodbye. Puck and Rachel immediately began to recite a prayer in Hebrew, as Finn silently said a prayer of his own.

"We'll have to make arrangements with her rabbi and her lawyer," Rachel spoke when they were finished reciting the prayer. "We need to figure out what happens with Beth, and we need to have her body prepared for burial."

Rachel spoke with the doctor and expressed the death beliefs of their Jewish faith and the doctor agreed, stating that Shelby's body would stay down in the morgue until they could arrange her burial. Rachel gave him her information and stated she would call in the morning after speaking with Shelby's rabbi.

"Now what's going to happen to me, Mommy?" Beth asked sadly.

"You're going to live with Daddy and me, of course," said Quinn. "We'll go back to Momma's and yours' house so we can get your things packed and then you will come live with us in New Haven, how's that sound?"

"Okay," replied Beth as she yawned in Puck's arms.

* * *

Back at Shelby's, Puck and Quinn had put Beth back to bed while Finn and Rachel made phone calls. The rabbi stated that Shelby's body must be buried as soon as possible so Rachel and Finn agreed to call the funeral home down the street first thing in the morning. They also made a call to Shelby's lawyer, and he stated he would get her will and come over first thing in the morning.

The group spent the night making preparations, including packing up Beth's belongings as well as Shelby's. They fell asleep around two a.m. and Rachel woke up about eight to the sound of her phone ringing.

"Hello?" Rachel asked.

"Hi Rachel, this is Michael, Shelby's lawyer, I'm sorry if I woke you up, but I wanted to call and let you know that I will be over around noon to discuss the will," said the lawyer.

"Oh, that's fine and thanks for letting me know," said Rachel. "We had a late night trying to pack Beth's things and sort through my mother's."

"That's also why I called, I wanted to let you know that the house went to you if anything happened to Shelby, so I wanted to give you a heads up when it came to taking care of the bigger items like the furniture."

"Oh, oh gosh," murmured Rachel. "Okay, thank you, we'll see you at noon." Rachel hung up and she turned to Finn, who was staring at her.

"What is it Baby?" Finn replied.

"Shelby left us the house," Rachel stated.

"Seriously?" Finn asked, sitting up right in the guest room bed.

"That was her lawyer, he wanted to give us a heads up that he's coming over at noon, and that he wanted to let us know the house is ours so we don't have to pack up the furniture or anything else important." Rachel sobbed.

"Hey, hey, it's okay Baby," said Finn, shushing the sobbing girl. "Hey, do you want to make breakfast for Puck, Quinn and Beth?" Rachel nodded and Finn smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"I'll start cooking, you lay back down and get some more sleep," said Finn. He got up and got dressed and headed down into the kitchen. Puck was sitting on the sofa, watching the news.

"Hey Bro, how's Beth holding up?" Finn asked.

"Alright," Puck replied. "Q and I explained everything and she understands that Shelby's in heaven and that Beth will come live with us now."

"Good," said Finn as he started to make breakfast. "I'm gonna make some breakfast, the lawyer is going to be here at Noon. Shelby left the house to Rach and me."

"Wow, and I'm guess Beth is mine and Q's again, right?" Puck asked.

"I would think so," Finn replied. "I think it would be in Beth's better interest anyways."

The girls walked into the kitchen at the smell of Puck cooking eggs and Finn frying bacon. After breakfast, they got showered and changed and at Noon, as Finn laid out lunch for everyone, the doorbell rang. Finn answered it and Michael stood at the door.

"Hello, you must be Finn Hudson, I'm Michael Wilkes, Shelby's attorney," said Michael.

"Yes Sir, please come in," Finn motioned to him. He led Michael into the dining room, where everyone else sat.

"Hello, you must be Rachel," Michael greeted Rachel as he extended his hand to her. "I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Thank you," Rachel replied.

"And you two must be Puck and Quinn," Michael said to the other two, shaking their hands as well. He looked down at Beth.

"Hello Beth, I'm so sorry about your Momma," Michael said, patting the little girl's shoulder.

"Thank you," Beth replied shyly.

"Okay," said Michael as he sat down and rested a manila folder in front of him. "Let's begin, shall we?" He pulled out his reading glasses and opened the folder and started to read.

"I, Shelby Corcoran, being of sound mind and body, do hereby make this my last Will and Testament, on this day, February Fourteenth, Two-Thousand and Thirteen." Rachel gasped.

"I understand your shock, she had just re-drafted it," Michael replied. He cleared his throat.

"I hereby bequeath the following to my oldest and only biological child, Rachel Barbra Berry. My current home at 29 E. 14th Street in New York City. I also leave her the sum of fifty thousand dollars, to be put towards her education at NYADA or any potential Broadway endeavors. Should neither of those happen, the money is to be used for any of my future grandchildren."

Rachel sobbed, now knowing what she had to do.

"I wish for custody of my adopted daughter be returned to her birth parents, Noah Puckerman and Quinn Fabray. Whether they are together or not, I want Beth to be with her biological parents. The rest of my estate is to be equally divided among Rachel and Noah and Quinn so that Noah and Quinn can raise Beth and give her a good life. Thank you Noah and Quinn for letting me be a part of your little girl's life. Beth, sweetheart, Momma loves you always."

* * *

Rachel stood with Quinn and Beth as Finn and Puck finished packing Beth's things up into the back of Puck's truck a few days later. Shelby's funeral had been small and somber. Beth was now legally Puck and Quinn's again after the two spent the last two days signing papers and talking to Social Services. Quinn had called her superintendent of her and Puck's apartment building and explained what had happened and he luckily had a 2 bedroom apartment available so they would move apartments when they got back to New Haven.

"Call us as soon as you guys get back to New Haven," Rachel said to Quinn, hugging her.

"We will," Quinn said. "We love you guys, we'll be back soon."

"Yeah, if anything, it might be you two that walk down the aisle next," teased Finn as Puck shut the rear hatch of his truck closed. Puck and Quinn blushed.

"I don't know, maybe not for awhile," Quinn smiled as she shared a glance with Puck. Puck scratched his head in thought.

"You may as well tell them, Babe," Puck replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Tell us what?" Rachel asked curioisly as Finn looked at the two puzzled.

"Well, we were waiting to tell everyone cause we didn't want to steal your guys' thunder," Quinn started, "but Puck asked me to marry him the other night when you two got back together." Rachel gasped and Finn grinned as he hugged Puck.

"Really? You two are finally doing it and getting hitched?" Finn asked Puck.

"She said yes," Puck smiled as Quinn pulled a stunning ring out of her purse and put it on her finger. "It was my Nana's engagement ring, Mom gave it to me to give Quinn."

"It's beautiful," Rachel gushed as Quinn showed her the ring. "When? When are you two gonna get married?"

"Actually, we set our date the other night in the loft," Puck asked. "We were actually going to have a quick wedding in June. Just to get it done and over with. Neither of us want to convert religions, so we just want to have a Justice of the Peace marry us too."

"And you know you two will be standing up with us," Quinn said to Rachel. Rachel nodded and hugged her best friend as Finn nodded and hugged Puck.

"It's just going to be you two, Beth, our moms, my sister, maybe Puck's sister, and Jake," Quinn replied. "Everyone else is going to be so busy I know."

"Maybe, but I'm sure the others would want to be there," said Finn, shrugging his shoulders.

"Hey, we better get going so we don't get stuck in rush hour traffic," Puck said to Quinn. "Come on Monkey Face, Daddy's gotta put you in the booster seat." The three said goody bye to Finn and Rachel and hugged them again and the three drove away, leaving Finn and Rachel standing on the empty New York sidewalk.

"Well, come on Hudson, we have a doctor's appointment today and then I need to go speak with Madame Tibedeux about dropping Cassandra July's dance class." Rachel pulled him up the steps. "That and expose Brody and Cassandra to her. You're at least my witness for Brody."

"I can't wait to see our baby today," Finn smiled as he pulled her into the brownstone. He kissed her gently.

"Me either," Rachel smiled, kissing him back and she pulled him into the bedroom.

* * *

Rachel and Finn sat in her doctor's office a couple hours later, nervously waiting for Rachel's doctor to come in.

"It's probably too early to tell what Peanut is, right?" Finn asked Rachel.

"Well, I'm eight weeks, so we need to wait at least another month if not two to determine what the baby is," Rachel told Finn. "I really do think it's a girl."

"So do I," Finn smiled as he kissed her. The door opened and Rachel's doctor smiled at the sight of them.

"Isn't that what got you two in this mess in the first place?" teased the doctor. Rachel blushed as Finn laughed.

"Hi Dr. Greene," said Rachel.

"How are you today, Rachel? How is your morning sickness?" Dr. Greene asked.

"It was really bad last week but it's not as bad now," Rachel replied.

"Good," said Dr. Greene. "And I heard about your mom, I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thanks," said Rachel.

"And you must be Finn," said Dr. Greene, shaking Finn's hand.

"Yes Ma'am," Finn replied.

"Well, would you two like to see your baby today?" Dr. Greene asked as she put on a pair of gloves.

"Yes please," Rachel and Finn replied. Dr. Greene nodded and wheeled the ultrasound machine over to Rachel and turned it on.

"This is going to be a little cold at first, Rachel," started Dr. Greene as she held up the gel, "but it will warm up in a minute." She lifted up Rachel's shirt and squeezed the gel on to Rachel's belly. Dr. Greene placed the wand on top of the gel and Finn froze as he heard a soft series of thumps and wooshing.

"What's that?" Finn asked.

"That's the baby's heartbeat," Dr. Greene said with a smile. "Ah, here we go. Rachel, Finn, say hello to your baby." Rachel and Finn stared in awe as they looked at the screen. Rachel burst into tears at the sight of their baby.

"Finn, that's our baby," Rachel said excitedly as she looked up at him. Finn was still staring at the screen in awe.

"That's our little Peanut?" Finn replied in disbelief. Last time he was in one of these offices, he was with Quinn when he thought he was Beth's father. "She looks huge."

"She must be taking after you," Rachel teased.

"That's your little Peanut," Dr. Green echoed. "Would you two like me to print you a couple pictures?"

"Yes, please," Rachel nodded. "Can we get like four or five to give to our families as well?"

"Of course," Dr. Green smiled.

"Everything looks good right?" Finn asked Dr. Greene. "I mean, she's not sprouting extra arms or legs in there, is she?" Dr. Greene chuckled as Rachel put a hand to her face in disbelief.

"Everything looks perfect, Finn," Dr. Greene replied. "And I love how you're calling your little Peanut a she."

"We both think it's a girl but we know it's too early," Rachel replied.

"Actually, Rachel, the last person you saw miscalculated your gestation when you came in for the first exam," Dr. Greene replied.

"What?" Rachel and Finn replied.

"You mean I'm not eight weeks?" Rachel asked fearfully.

"You're actually sixteen weeks," Dr. Greene said. Rachel gasped and Finn's jaw dropped.

"Are you sure?" Finn asked.

"According to the scan and the measurements, your baby was conceived mid-November," said Dr. Greene.

"Finn, it was the night of Grease," Rachel murmured. "Remember? When I came over after we talked in the hallway?"

Finn continued to stare.

"How did you not know?" Finn asked Rachel.

"I don't know, I assumed my periods had stopped because of my dance class," said Rachel. "I only realized I was probably pregnant was because I spotted once before the wedding and then had the morning sickness on and off. Oh my god, I've been dancing hardcore with our little peanut."

"That's probably why you are a little underweight yourself, but the baby is a good size, so there's no need for alarm," Dr. Greene replied to Rachel's revelation. "Some exercise is good. As for the spotting, that's normal in the first trimester."

"Oh good," said Rachel as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Anyways, before I print the pictures, I wanted to see if you two wanted to know if it's a girl or not?" Dr. Greene continued.

"Yes, please tell us," Rachel replied as Finn nodded. Dr. Greene smiled and as she moved the wand over the baby again, Rachel bawled as they got a better look.

"Finn, she's really a girl," Rachel sobbed.

"Really? We're really having our little girl?" Finn asked excitedly.

"That you are, that's your little girl," said Dr. Greene. She smiled as Finn and Rachel kissed and printed the pictures and handed them to Finn.

"I'll get you all cleaned up here and then I want to see you in a month for your next checkup," said Dr. Greene.

* * *

"Thank you for meeting with us, Madame Tibedeux," Rachel said later that afternoon as she and Finn sat in Carmen Tibedeux's office.

"When you told me what was going on, I had to do some of my own investigating," said Madame Tibedeux. "Brody Weston has been expelled from NYADA, and Cassandra July has been let go from her position for sleeping with Brody. We frown upon anything like that at NYADA. And you wanted to drop the dance class, why?"

"Because Finn and I found out that we're having a baby," Rachel said nervously.

"An unplanned but a loved one," Finn added. "She's going to be a star like her mother."

"As talented as the two of you are, yes, I am sure she will be," Carmen replied with a smile. "Congratulations." She said it so heartfelt and honestly that Rachel's jaw dropped in surprise.

"It's no surprise. I had my first child at a young age, and I was alone and without her father," said Carmen as she got up and walked over to a file cabinet. "I've been there, believe you me. It's hard, but I managed to finish school after I had her and look at me now."

Carmen pulled Rachel's file from the cabinet and set it down on her desk.

"Okay, let's find you some proper classes you can take that aren't so stressful," Carmen smiled as she made a note next to the dance class as "Exempt from completing until further notice".


End file.
